


3:53 AM

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder wakes up looking for Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:53 AM

3:53 a.m. 

Mulder wakes up in his bed, alone. Shuffling out into the living room in his half-awake state, he is confused that the lamp is on. His eyes focus and refocus on the lamp for a moment, and he shakes his head as if to dislodge a thought stuck in a bottleneck with several others. He turns to his right and Scully is there, slouched sideways on his couch, her reading glasses askew on her face, file lying open on her lap with half of its contents scattered on his floor.

The thoughts rush out at once, and they’re all about her. There were so many inside him that he almost forgot how their lives had changed. As he slides her glasses from her face, her eyes open, and she smiles up at him.

“You fell asleep on the couch again. Come to bed.”


End file.
